That Day In September
by hedwigmail
Summary: BARE fic. Pre Bare. Based on the line: On that day in September, it was so unexpected... The moment you kissed me time seemed to freeze. Written for a challenge from the Bare Forums.


That Day In September

**By hedwigmail or I Caught My Breath or dracoroxmyhpsox**

**A/N: Written for a Bare fanfic challenge on the Bare Forums. The Challenge was:**

--I'd love to see the beginning of Peter/Jason's relationship. All we have in the show is "that day in September" when Jason kissed Peter. (I think that's right?) So there's a lot to play with.

And I would like to take this as an opportunity to let the world know that I'm still alive and well, lol. So here's me Bare fic! 

Peter walked into his room with a casual air that vanished on contact with air flowing from the room. The room smelled utterly like Jason in every way. Peter wore no sprays or cologne but Jason went all out in that department. The air wafting from his room was drenched in every spray imaginable: Axe, Adidas, Men's Zone, Old Spice and more.

The oddest part was that Peter didn't seem to mind. He had always thought that the excessive usage of body sprays was, just that, excessive. Apparently it was on every other guy but something about Jason made it okay….

… Made it a turn on…

Peter plopped down on his bed as his mind continued along that train of thought.

…But that couldn't be right. He was raised in a good, clean Christian family with Christian values and Christian… rules. Nothing about being g-… homosexual… fit in with any of that.

And even if he was… Jason definitely wasn't. There was no way that nice, popular, smart… gorgeous… handsome… Jason was… _that_ way.

He was straight as an arrow.

He never took his eyes off the skinny girls and he even seemed interested in those a bit less that ordinary looking. Any type of girl really, was Jason's type.

Why couldn't Peter be more like that? Content with one, just one, girl! When guys like Jason are handed all of them, heck practically having them throwing themselves at Jason and he would just eat it up, playfully flirting with all of them in turn, but never, ever really committing.

If living with Peter had to come up with the three things that living with Jason had taught him over the past 2 years, then it had taught him:

Number One: It is entirely possible to never stop talking yet be entirely quiet. Their room was hardly ever quiet when both inhabited it, but neither said anything of real importance. No talk of serious things (excluding colleges, as no one was so oblivious to not know the importance of Notre Dame to Jason), emotions or church. They were unwritten laws that he and Jason had silently and obliviously agreed to.

Number Two: Never show love. Love can only ruin something so neutral and calm.

Number Three: Family sucks. Seriously. When he has divorced parents and a distant but caring mom and Jason lives with a Judge who has his whole life planned out and a mother who won't spare a second for her dear, beloved twin children, it's obvious. No family gives a shit about anyone.

There was a sudden 'thump' on the door as Peter heard Jason distinctly say "Aw, that's sweet of you!" as he opened the door just in time for Peter to get an eyeful of him giving Diane a peck, before backing into the room with a new hand knit scarf.

"Nice scarf." Said Peter, finding no other words to say.

"Thanks. Notre Dame." He said, casually tossing it to Peter who let it land on his chest. "Nice vest."

Peter chuckled as he looked at the embroidery which said "GO NOTRE DAME!" all the way down the scarf. "Thanks." He replied, "Custom made for St. Cecilia's! Ivy threw it at me as I walked by."

Jason snorted, "What'd ya leave it at her room last night? Bet that made Nadia joyful."

Peter weakly chuckled as he turned away, not really knowing how to honestly respond without diving headfirst "out of the closet."

After a minute or two of an awkward silence, he spoke, "Uh… Peter?" Jason said, sitting on Peter's bed.

"Yea?"

"I… uh…" And before Peter even had a chance to think, Jason's lips were on his.

The time seemed to stand still and all there was in the world was the two on Peter's bed.

Nothing could ruin that perfect moment.

Except, of course, the ruin-er of all things in the world…

…Nadia.

Her knock came right as they were really starting to get into it. Jason had just began pinning Peter's hands behind his back. Jason leapt up, glanced in the mirror, fixed his hair and bolted out the door.

Peter lay back on his bed, smiling the hardest he ever had in his life.

It seems the arrow is crooked.

Now what to do about that body spray?

A/N: I hope you guys like that and I didn't think I tried too hard. I did, but oh well. I thought it was semi-decent. I'd love to hear what you think, though. Review! Please?


End file.
